The Evil Trilogy
by Padfoot2
Summary: Subtitle:Ron and the evil survey PG for insanity
1. Default Chapter Title

Ron and the evil trilogy,Part 1:

ron weasly and the evil online survey

one day ron's dad brought a muggle computer home from work.ron rang up harry and asked how to use it.harry told him.ron logged on to the net and looked at the favourites list.he chose [http://surveys.online.bad.com/list][1]

It brought up a page.Then a window popped up.

What is your full name?It said.

R-O-N W-E-A-S-L-Y typed ron.

How old are you?It asked.

Ron typed his age.

Then the survey went on.On question 1274643 he noticed it said "last question".It also said "embarrasing things".Ron tried to exit but it was too late.he had already typed the answer to "have you ever gone 65 days without having a bath or shower".The survey ended.He was brought to the home page.He noticed there was another link he had not seen before.It said [People][2].He clicked on it.He scrolled down the list of names and clicked on some before he came to ron weasly.he clicked on it.aaah!it had all his personal details,including the embarrassing bits.aaaaaaah!now people would see all his personal info.he had to do something.then his computer blew up and he was taken to the mental hospital and he was insane forever and harry was too.

THE END!

P.S. Don't forget to do the survey!Mweeeahahahahahahahahahahahohohohohheeeeeeeeeeglheheheheheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

abcdefjhijklmnopqrstuvwxyz this proberly onet showe upp!

   [1]: http://surveys.online.bad.com/list
   [2]: http://surveys.online.bad.com/list/people



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ron and the evil trilogy,part 2:

Ron weasly and the evil mental hospital doctor

Story so far:Ron has been in insane for 3 days.He is in the mental hospital.For the rest,please see part 1.

Ron:I am souper man.I save the world and cook soup.Who are you?

Harry:I am cornelius fudge,the minister of magic.I am fudge,you can eat me.Put me in your soup!

The evil doctor,Dr.T Riddle,Brings in some new patients.They are:

Hermione Granger:Hewwo hawwy and won!I can see a giant pink spider.

(Ron:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!)

Remus Lupin:Spspspspspspspspspspspspspiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidies!Ooooooooooooh!

Severus Snape:I came from another hospital but the doctors got sick of me so they sent me here.Now I have to share a room with you!

Gilderoy Lockhart:Who are you?What happened?Where am I?

Sirius Black:Whyyyyyyyyyyyy do I have to share a roooooom with HIM?(Points at snape)Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalalalalalalalala!@@@@!

Minerva Mcgonaggal:Sptptptptptptptptptptiiiiiiiiioooooooonnnnnnooooooonnnooooooononononononokkkkk!

Lavender Brown:I can see you.See you.Seeeeeeeeeeyouuuuuuuuuu!SssseeeeeeyouIcan!Hahaha!

Alastor Moody:Who's there?!?I can see you,Voldie.I know where you and your little pet rat are hiding!I am calling the police!Voldie,what's the number for 911?(See [Simpsons][1])Oh,it's 333333333333333333333333333!Lalalala!CONSTANT VILLIGANCE!

Homer:Why you little &$#@$$W!You stole my quote!I'll get you,and your little wooden leg to!

The insane patients are all injected with chemical #214531432642(shutupandbesaneoxidoxyide)by the doctor,but it doesn't work,so the doctor,AKA voldemort,gives up and dies!

All:Ding dong,the doctor's dead!Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!Now we can get out of here!

They all escape,but.........

What has happened?Find out in part 3!

   [1]: www.tv.com/tv/fox/tv/tvfox/simpsons/homer/simpson,homer/quoter/911/simpsons/911quote.htm



	3. Default Chapter Title

Ron and the evil trilogy,part 3.

Ron weasly and the evil food groups.

Cabbage:You are under arrest for murder!

Ron:Why?

All foods(Sing):_Because you ate our friends the chocolate bars!_

Tomato:_The cute little brown tasty guys from mars!_

Tiny chocolate:_Waah!Waah!You killed my mother!_

Chocolate frog:_Croak!Ribbit!You ate my brother!_

Ron:_Why would we do a thing like that?_

All Cheeses:_It was not you,it was a little rat!_

Harry:_Then why are you aresting us?_

Stinky Blue Cheese:_I don't know,we're full of pus!_

Sirius:_I will kill that stupid traitor!_

Ron:_I thing I have an alligator!_

Harry:_That is great,I have a plan!_

Lockhart:_(Reads sign saying"Please put your rubbish in the garbage can")What in the world is a garbage can?_

Hermione:_A garbage can is the same as a bin!_

Ron:_No it's not,It's made of tin!_

Harry:_Anyway,on with the plan!It has nothing to do with a garbage can!At 12 pm we sneak outside,behind those trees we run and hide!We wait 'till pettigrew come's along,and then we start to sing a song!He won't know where it's coming from,he'll think it's a ghost and he'll faint like a SCOM(Scaredy cat oogly-googly moron).Then we'll feed him to the alligator,and that will be the end of that traitor!_

So the plan goes as it is supposed to,and nobody is arrested for murder ecxept the alligator.Everyone goes home,except ron who's house has been destroyed by the computer blowing up.Ron gets a 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999.99 dollar reward from the muggles for destroying the evil survey website,whiich was destroyed along with the computer.He buys a new house,and 10 house elves and a new wand and robes for everyone and 2 cars and a new computer with 6666 gigabyte hard drive.Then he gives aunt petunia and uncle vernon and dudley1000000 dollars and 5 cars and 3 mansions and some servants and 3264 cookies and 20 big cakes and a boat and an aeroplane and 15 TVs and 24 computers to be nice to harry.They accept and are very nice to all wizards.Harry gets a computer and a tv and and goes to live with sirius who has been bailed out of azkaban with muggle money exchanged into 1111111111 galleons.Voldie is nice to everyone now because he got 1000000 galleons from ron.Muggles and wizards are always nice to each other.Everyone is happy and no-one is insane.And they all lived happilly ever after.The end.

__

__


End file.
